


Supergirl's super secret, sweet and sexy Diary

by Lirael99



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, Deep throat, Established Relationship, F/F, Kryptonian Biology, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, PWP, Smut, Strap-Ons, karaisasizequeen, makingthisupasIgoMF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirael99/pseuds/Lirael99
Summary: Lena finds Kara's diary and she has a way with words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. Don't sue me I'm poor. Lemme know what you think. I retain veto rights if you write something nasty. I'm ignoring pretty much anything involving Mon-El :D weird how like he's from a different planet that hates Krypton and yet some how El is in there :/ Kal-El, Kara Zor-El and Mon-El...what's up with that?

**Chapter 1: Lena's discovery**

 

**LENA**

It was a pretty average Wednesday evening. Her girlfriend was off doing Super stuff and Lena was waiting for her. A text at about 8 o'clock from Alex let her know that they'd probably not see each other till the next day; Lena pouted a bit but let it go. She had been hoping to move their relationship forward tonight. Their touches and kisses had been getting more and more heated. It was getting harder and harder to not just lock Kara to her bed and ravish her over and over.

Lena figured it was probably Kara worried about her super strength. She had taken care of that problem by installing red sun lamps in every inch of her house ( it pays to be prepared she thought). Either way, she knew she wanted her so much it hurt. Lena thought she might just go to bed and take the edge off. Reaching into the night stand, she searched for her favorite vibe, instead of her vibrator Lena found a small book.

Lena really didn't mean to snoop. She really didn't mean to, but Kara had left her diary in Lena's apartment, and she just couldn't help herself. She imagined the whole thing filled with stories about kittens, or maybe her super exploits, on the outside; maybe things about Krypton. What was truly inside left her wet, throbbing and scrambling to make arrangements.

Page upon page of Kara's desires. Lena's body was flushing as she read all of Kara's incredible words. A smile ghosts her lips, tomorrow she'd have her girl, she could wait just one more day.

 

**KARA**

Fighting aliens or metahumans, always gave Kara a good amount of adrenaline rush and such was the case tonight. She landed at her window and went in to get some food ASAP. The side affect of a super powered being is that all things are super and currently the downside was Kara was hungry and super horny. She couldn't go see Lena like this, all pumped and riled up, there was a high probability that if Kara did while not in 100% control; she might hurt her girlfriend, her fragile human girlfriend, during sex.

Kara Danvers, sunshine incarnate and possible cuddly puppy might be a blushing mess about sex but Supergirl was a confident, damn near sex goddess and unashamed of her super high libido.

Images of her and Lena drifted through her head and Kara decided shed just do what she always did, she wanted to write it down in her nightstand diary and masturbate till she broke something.

Four heat-visioned, frozen pizzas later, Kara went to get her diary. Not finding it Kara grumbled loudly, frustrated at not finding her diary and still very aroused Kara gave up stripped out of her clothes. She let the images flow while her hands drifted across her own body wishing for Lena.

Several orgasms later, and one scorched ceiling Kara drifted off to sleep completely unaware that Lena had just found her diary.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Protocol Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena shows Kara her new toys, softy smut, a little emotion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> despite Supergirl's very kinky desires I feel that Kara would want a sweet, gentle, loving first time :D from there we can get down and dirty.

**Lena**

The day had barely started and Lena wanted it to be over. She had plans for her very pretty girlfriend tonight, just the idea that _finally_ Lena might be able to get that goddess into her bed had Lena squirming in her office chair attempting to alleviate her growing arousal. To occupy herself she set up several deliveries to Kara at work. Smiling to herself Lena got on with her very busy schedule.

 

**Kara**

Kara was up and ready for her day early this morning but did blush profusely when she saw the damage to her ceiling. At least she hadn't ripped her bed apart or put a hole in the floor again. Nothing absolutely nothing was worth having to tell Alex about anymore masturbation related mishaps. 

While eating her way through a whole box of fruit loops, she received a knock at her door. Kara crinkled her nose in confusion, couldn't be Maggie or Alex, they liked to just bust right in, not Lena Kara would have heard her heartbeat coming up the stairs. Confused Kara x-rayed the door, and standing there was a guy with a large box in his hands. Kara wiped the excess milk off her lips and answered the door. 

"Good morning, are you Miss Kara Danvers?" The man asked politely.

"Yes, that's me...I'm her." Kara answered rambling

"Sign here, please." he said as he handed her his clip board.

After signing and getting the large square flat box into her apartment, Kara picked up the small attached card and read 

'I missed you last night. I have a surprise for you. Please wear this tonight and come by at seven. Love LL'

Kara's smile grew as she read the card. Kara loved getting surprises from Lena and couldn't wait to find out what it was.

Inside the box was a lovely designer dress in a blue that matched Kara's Suit. Kara grinned and hung the dress up. She still had to finish her breakfast and get to work but the thought of Lena's gift kept her smiling throughout the day.

 

At noon Kara texted Lena about lunch with lots of cute emojis. Lena declined not quite trusting herself to not try and seduce Kara early. She did however order an obscene amount of food be delivered to her Supergirl. Kara sent a very nice thank you picture of her slurping up the asian noodles. 

 

A little after lunch Kara received another delivery. Inside the plain box was a note and .... "oh Rao" Kara groaned embarrassed, her nightstand diary.

The letter she read over and over to make sure she understood what it was saying.

'Kara, my love, found this last night. 

I enjoyed it very, very much. It was definitely useful as I touched myself. 

Perhaps we should give all of these a try.

 

-Love LL

P.S. You'll have to translate the ones written in Kryptonian for me.'

 

Kara was stunned, embarrassed and _extremely_ turned on. Lena...her Lena had...had touched herself while reading Kara's sex thoughts.....woooooowwww. 

Kara knew they needed to talk about the diary and why she couldn't actually do anything she had written. It was just too risky. She was both glad and saddened by Lena's Discovery. Kara didn't know where that would leave them. It wasn't fair if Kara to demand a sexless relationship with Lena but she knew she had no desire to share Lena with anyone else. Kara figured dinner would have to suffice to lay out her argument. Anything to keep Lena in her life.

 

**Later that same day**

Kara smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in her dress and lost all her composure as Lena answered the door.

 

Lena preened a little as the Girl of Steel let her mouth drop open and just stared. Lena had picked this dress hoping to elicit this very reaction. There were cutouts on the sides and cleavage, while the deep red fabric clung to her every curve. As she turned to usher in her super powered girlfriend, Lena heard Kara moan out loud. 'Ahhh she sees it's also backless.' Lena smirked. She was going to get her woman into her bed naked TONIGHT.

 

Kara was still staring at Lena. 'This is so not fair. She's gorgeous. I wanna fuck her into the wall.' Kara thinks to herself. Shaking off her growing arousal she follows Lena in to the penthouse.

 

Lena makes no more mention of the diary as she and Kara enjoy a delicious meal. The 3 pans of lasagna are mostly empty, Kara eating two by herself, clearly enjoying every bit of Lena's magnificent cooking.

 

"Kara, darling. I'd like to talk to you about your diary." Lena states as soon as the dishes are cleared.

 

Kara cringes slightly, but nods her head in understanding.

 

"I know what I wrote, and how it affected you....But Lena we really can't do any of those things....I ...I might hurt you and I could never forgive myself if it was worse then just hurting you." Kara stammers out tears gathering in the corner of her eyes.

 

Lena's smile never waivers "I appreciate that Kara and I am so over joyed to have you as my girlfriend. You care so much and it warms my heart. That's why I have a present for you." Lena says happily, she leans in as she's talking and kisses Kara deeply.

 

Kara pulls back from the kiss flushed and wanting, "A present?" Kara questions the tears abating for the time.

 

"Protocol. Krypton." Lena says to the room. The blinds drop on all the windows blocking out the setting sun. The red sunlamps activate everywhere and Kara gasps as she feels her powers leave her.

"Lena....How?" Kara asks her own smile shining through.

 

"Red sunlamps with yellow sun neutralizers like on-board Fort Rozz. You remember you told me about the guard gone mad who held you there with the red sun....Well I figured out how to make my own." Lena explains looking for Kara's reaction.

 

Kara can't stop smiling soaking in the feeling of being back in Rao's light. She doesn't realize it but she has being reciting Kryptonian prayers aloud while Lena watched her.

 

"What was that you said?" Lena asks looking worried.

 

"I was asking Rao's blessing upon us and thanking him for his gift of comfort and warmth....It's a....I used to say it every morning on Krypton." Kara explains tears reforming but quickly brushed away. "I can't thank you enough Lena, really I can't." Kara says pulling Lena in to her lap to pepper her face with kisses.

 

Lost in the feeling of Kara's warmth and love, Lena doesn't quite notice when Kara's hands move lower, that is until she feels Kara's hands directly on her ass. Lena moans and grinds against Kara when she feels Kara grip and squeeze her butt. Kara stops the kisses and whispers hotly against Lena's ear. "Let's move this to your bed."

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 Lena can hardly stand as she lets herself be guided to her room. Kara sits Lena on the bed,

"Lee....I'm not human you know?", Kara asks watching Lena's face.

 

"Really Kara of course." Lena answers still lost in a cloud of arousal.

 

"Lena, look at me....Watch me." Kara demands as she pulls the zipper of her dress down and lets it fall.

Lena feels her body seize up as before stands a work of art. Kara bare but for blue lingerie. Her muscles taut and on display. Kara holds Lena's gaze as she undoes her bra and shimmies out of the lacy scrap of cloth called underwear. As she does she talks to Lena, as if reciting from a text book.

 

"After reproduction with the Codex and birthing pods; Kryptonian's modified their genetics to maximize pleasure." Kara intones, gliding closer to Lena who is entranced by the naked glory that is her girlfriend.

 

" The human analog would be clitoris but the Kryptonian pleasure nub is thicker and longer to enhance tribadism." Kara explains running her fingers along her slightly larger clit that was peaking out past her lips. Lena licked her lips subconsciously wishing to be Kara's fingers.

 

"The nipple's sensitivity was increased to increase overall pleasure." Kara narrates with a low hiss as she pinches down on her own nipple. Lena can't take it any more.

She quickly removes her dress and thong, this dress didn't need a bra. Pulling Kara close she kisses her with passion and love.

 

"Enough Kara, Kryptonian Anatomy Later, sex now!" She demands toppling them both down into her king bed.

Kara laughs at first but is soon moaning loud and long as Lena bites at her neck and gently pinches Kara's nipples.

Lena refuses to wait any longer. "Kara, you and your advanced Kryptonian body should feel free to cum as many times as you want, but now I'm going to taste you." Lena says as she shuffles down the bed.

Quickly throwing Kara's legs over her shoulder Lena dives in like she was starving man.

To Lena Kara feels and tastes like a human but Lena really loves her clit, not obscenely longer or larger but definitely more obvious then a human clit; Lena takes it happily into her mouth sucking hard as she works a finger inside Kara.

Kara bucks and moans, gasps and screams. She begs for more fingers, for harder and for faster. Lena obliges happily.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Three orgasms wash through Kara and a fourth is about to happen as Lena adds a third finger into Kara. "Oh FUCK!" she cries out in ecstasy.

Lena slows her fingers as Kara grips her so tight.

 

"That's not a word I hear from you ever, my sunshine " Lena jokes as Kara grimaces as Lena pulls out of Kara.

 

Kara smiles mischievously. "That's not something I would say MOST of the time, Lee" Kara clarifies, "but when my girlfriend is three knuckles deep and I'm cumming for the fourth time in a row....maybe it's applicable." Kara jokes.

 

Surprising Lena with her recovery time, Kara flips Lena onto her back. "Perhaps," Kara purrs, "you'd like to be the judge."

 

Lena quickly complies, "Give me all you got, Supergirl."Lena smirks back.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lena feels what has to be her third orgasm work up, filthy swears are pouring from her mouth, in English, French and Mandarin. She's begging Kara, offering her anything she wants but please please don't stop. Lena is not sure how she long she's been on her hands and knees or how long Kara has been fucking her from behind with three long fingers curving down on every stroke but she never wants it end.

Lena knows she won't be able to hold on much longer once Kara begins rubbing her clit in time with her deep strokes. What does her in though is Kara's voice.

"God, Lee. You're so tight and wet, I love having my fingers inside you." Kara whispers in her ear tipping Lena over the edge.

Collapsing onto her front Lena pulls Kara down with her.

 

"Oh, God baby, no more, gimmie a second to recover then we can go again." Lena groans out.

 

Kara just holds her. "Go to sleep baby, we can pick this up again later." Kara says sleepily stroking Lena's hair following Lena into sleep quickly after.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried it got real dirty real fast. Hoped you liked it


	3. All about Kryptonian biology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more and more about how Kryptonian's perfected the sexual organs. Lena loves it so so much.  
> little softly, small angst (for like a second) and then more smutty smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE FREAKING DISCLAIMER: I  
> 1) Own nothing of Supergirl, don't friggin sue me I'm poor
> 
> 2) Making this all up, like no research, no like first edition comic from 1901 or anything like that, just 100% from my dirty naughty brain.
> 
> 3) Not cannon anywhere or anytime or any Earth in the multiverse as far I know
> 
> 4) don't like don't read it
> 
> 5) if you do like it leave comments and kudos :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks
> 
>  
> 
> OH one more thing, making up words too :D I took zhaol from like all the smutty stories on here the rest, I dunno seems like we like k,v,z, and h for kryptonian so I just when with it.

The Morning After

\------------------------

 

Kara woke first as a ray of yellow sun hit her body energizing her cells. The red sun lamps must have deactivated in the night. Maybe Lena could modify those for her, Kara relished the idea of sleeping in next to Lena and feeling the soreness of too much sex on her body. However this morning she was glad to be awake first. Floating silently to the kitchen to avoid waking Lena, Kara got started on some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and fresh fruit. All of her alien appetites returning with the yellow sun. 

Humming quietly to herself Kara is mindlessly making breakfast while thinking of Lena, and the possible future..... if Lena could make red sun lamps, perhaps she could fix the broken birthing pod in the Fortress of Solitude....maybe she could help Kara rewrite the missing sections of Codex.....maybe they could have children together.....

Kara's thoughts threaten to make her cry, her people could live again through her and Kal and.... slightly overwhelming herself Kara takes a deep calming breath she was getting soooooo far ahead of herself. Funny how the alien makes a perfect stereotypical human lesbian, one night together and she's dreaming up future children.

Breakfast finished and plated she decides to wake her beautiful girlfriend and perhaps get back to having more sex.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena wakes to the smell of bacon and the feeling of someone kissing her forehead lightly.

"Mmm, good Morning love." Lena says as she sits up in bed. Lena smiles as she sees the spread of breakfast.

"I see you made a good breakfast. Thank you, I'm starving." Lena says with a wink.

 

Kara blushes, "Well you did a good amount of work last night." Kara says flirtily.

 

Lena smiles, "It's not really work if you enjoy what you are doing...or rather who you are doing" Lena banters back.

 

Eating breakfast takes over conversation both are very hungry, Kara finishes her plate and half of Lena's and they both  get up to clear away the dishes. Quickly returning to bed to snuggle.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"So..." Lena starts, "How about finishing that anatomy lesson you started last night." Lena suggests her eyes darkening as they roam at her girlfriends still naked body.

"Protocol Krypton" Kara says and the blinds descend and the red sunlamps kick on.

"Alright then, now pay attention Ms Luthor." Kara begins and notes the shiver Lena get when Kara uses her title.

 

"Once free of the burden to reproduce bodily Kryptonian scientists modified the body to increase sexual pleasure.  The following changes were made:

When aroused, the throat and mouth have "excite tissue" which is about the closest translation I can make. It makes the throat and mouth a direct conduit for pleasure,

the sensitivity of the nipple and areola were increased substantially and can result in orgasm if properly stimulated,

the Kryptonian clitoris is longer and thicker than the human clit to increase the pleasure from rubbing against each other sensually, and extends underneath in forked shaped running the entirety of the outer lips and around the anal opening.

The Kryptonian vagina is 90 percent excite tissue, making penetration extremely pleasurable,

and finally all Kryptonians have what would be analogous to a prostate gland, accessible for direct stimulation through the anus, additionally stimulation of the Dotozphes glands located on the lower back, will cause the body to produce lubrication to ease anal penetration." Kara finishes, looking proudly at Lena who looks both aroused and jealous.

 

"Wow, Kara, holy shit. Are you telling me your ass self-lubricates and blow jobs could make you orgasm?" Lena says still slightly stunned but incredibly horny.

 

"Yes that is part of what I said" Kara says smiling smugly.

 

"Alright Princess no smugness from you. Tell me what is the largest length of the a Kryptonian penis? Lena says walking to the toy drawers.

 

"Roughly 7.5 inches and 2.5 inches around, if my conversion is right" Kara answers quickly.

 

"That's the biggest or average?" Lena asks perusing her choices.

 

"That's the standard, all males have the exact same penis length to prevent competition or that being something to lord over others." Kara explains

 

"Ooookay, who decided that?" Lena asks.

 

"The Kryptonian females did, of course." Kara answers with a laugh, Lena joins her in the laugh, the right people for the job surely.

 

"Come here Princess," Lena orders, "I want you to pick out the cock I'm going to fuck you with." Lena explains with a dirty smile. She presses her thumb to a sensor on set of drawers and several clicks sound. Lena opens the top draw revealing more than a dozen dildos, in all sorts of shapes and sizes.

 

Kara almost falls over herself to get to the draw. choosing carefully Kara picks one of the larger double ended dildo, while Lena attaches her harness.

 

"Really now?" Lena asks, her eyebrow raised at the choices.

 

"You, Miss Luthor, are anything but average" Kara explains the 8 and half inch long, three inch wide dildo she choose, " I want you fuck me with this huge cock and ruin me for anyone else Ms. Luthor." Kara purrs at Lena.

Lena's mouth waters and her core clenches at the thought of ruining Kara for anyone else. Nodding Lena grabs lube and eases the smaller end herself. 

 

"Anything you want Princess." Lena answers moaning softly as she inserts and adjusts the strap on. 

 

Kara gets on the bed and watches Lena finish adjusting the straps. Several experimental tugs on her new appendage and a groan from Lena, she seems ready.

 

"Oh my, who told you to get on the bed Princess. I'm gonna need you to get on your knees Supergirl, this dick needs to be wet before I fuck you with it and I can't think of a better way to do that then by you letting me shove it down your pretty little throat." Lena says with a casual air of command.

 

Kara nearly stumbles in her haste to obey. "You read page 66 didn't you?" Kara asks looking up at Lena with an amused smile.

 

"Yes I did baby, now open up and take me deep." Lena commands falling back into character.

 

Kara simply obeys, she can't smirk anymore as her mouth is now being stretched open wide by Lena's cock. Lena was being gentle and slowly letting Kara get used to it but she really didn't need that.... How to show Lena, aha, Kara grabs at Lena's hips and pulls, forcing Lena past Kara's mouth and deep down the Kryptonian's throat. Kara swallows around the dick and moans at the feeling, finally Lena gives in and starts to fuck her throat hard, she could easily orgasm if Lena keeps this up.

 

Lena groans as she feels Kara's moans travel up the strap-on, she can feel the pull as Kara swallows her dick, something primal hits Lena as she looks down at this goddess who is on her knees and begging for Lena to use her. Lena's careful plan of build up is gone. grabbing Kara's blonde locks Lena begins to force more and more of the strap-on down Kara's throat. Lena can see her dick force Kara's throat wide. The visual is almost enough to make Lena cum. But what really tips her over the edge is Kara cumming and hard. It is a beautiful sight, Kara shakes and pants through her nose but doesn't stop till Lena cums too. Pulling Kara up as the the strap-on falls out of Kara's mouth, Lena kisses Kara hard, biting at her bottom lip. 

"Now, you can get on the bed, and because I know it's you favorite position, I want you on you hands and knees Princess." Lena instructs, breathless.

 

Kara moves as fast as she can on rubbery legs. Lena following quickly behind.

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena thinks  Kara looks amazing like this, down on her forearms and elbows, ass high in the air, knees wide. The best part, Lena thinks, is watching the large strap-on stretch Kara wide every thrust. It's mesmerizing, and Lena thrusts harder and harder as Kara begs for it. Kara drops her front even further and begins to babble in Kryptonian, Lena can't work it out but hears something that sounds like Kah-jeet and then English yeses and more moaning. Thinking back to what Kara said Lena pops her thumb quickly in her mouth wetting it. Bringing her thumb down she spreads Kara's ass cheeks and swipes up and down on her asshole. With a shout and more Kryptonian, Kara comes hard and grips Lena so tight she can't keep moving.

Easing out of Kara who has fully collapsed on the bed, Lena grins, realizing she made the girl of steel pass out from orgasm. Smiling to her self Lena removes her harness and strap-on taking it with her to wash it and her hands.

 Walking back into the room and replacing the dildo away in it's designated drawer she sees Kara is just waking up.

 

"Whoaa, wha happen'd?" Kara asks with a smile just slightly disoriented but still in a post orgasmic bliss.

 

"Oh you know, I fucked you unconscious is all." Lena bragged, smirking at Kara's blush.

 

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order Miss Luthor, that's a rare feat." Kara laughs back.

 

"Alright princess calm down you can reward me later," Lena says " but first can I get a few translations of your sexy Kryptonian moaning?" 

 

"Oh wow, that good huh?" Kara jokes, "Of course darling what did I say?" 

 

" Something that sounded like 'Kah-jeet" and 'zeeowl' "? Lena attempts the foreign words she barely heard while she was too busy listening to the obscene squishing of her fucking Kara hard and fast.

 

"Oh," Kara blushes again," Zhaol," she pronounces musically, "means roughly...Fuck, I was probably saying Zhaol-te, or khav Zhaol te, which is Fuck me and fuck me harder." Kara says her blush spreading.

"And Khahzeet, is uhhh" Kara says waving her hand back and forth searching for a translation,"oh yeah, kinda like the cervix, you where hitting it just right, so I probably said Khahzeet tejh zalem, which is almost impossible to translate.....uhhh in that context it's loosely Break my cervix." Kara finishes.

 

"Oh Kara I'm so sorry" Lena says feeling like an ass, "If I had know I'd have been more careful."

 

"Huh? Lena I loved every second why are you sorry?" Kara asks confused.

 

"Well if you were to my hit my cervix that hard during sex.... it would hurt...like alot." Lena explains sensing Kara was about to reveal more Kryptonian anatomy secrets.

 

"Oh, yeah no, That felt really, really good, but I guess that's cause it's not really a cervix." Kara explains with a frown, "Guess I missed one more sex feature." 

 

"No problem sweetie. I have a question though, in yellow sun....how long can you hold your breath?" Lena asks a smirk starting at the corners of her mouth.

 

"Pretty long last I checked like 30 plus minutes. Why do.....ooooohhhh page 102 yes? Kara asks with a bright smile.

 

"Oh, yes my love..Page 102. Protocol Earth" Lena smiles as yellow sunlight fills the room.

 

   


	4. Who knew cartoons would be the time for this??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara decides fort-making, cartoons and sex talks are all one activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut, some goddamn cuteness and we circle back around to smut again.  
> For now all same day....then who knows :D. Italics are internal thoughts of the character :D  
> some bad words are used just an FYI, but I'm pretty sure y'all know that by now :D

_It's so amazing to know you can't suffocate your girlfriend while she eats you out._ Lena muses to herself pleasure still rippling through her body.

It's been an hour and a half, and two orgasms already and Lena is still mounted over Supergirl's face. At this point Lena wonders if Kara even needs to breathe at all.

Lena has one hand full of blonde locks keeping Kara's face locked against her cunt, and one braced against the wall. Kara's Hands are wrapped securely around Lena's thighs and seem to have no intention of ever moving. Lena grinds down harder on Kara's tongue, covering her Supergirl's whole face in slick, shiny arousal. Lena's third orgasm is her stopping point. Slumping against the wall, she stops all movement and Kara takes the hint quickly. Removing her hand from Kara's hair at the same time Kara reluctantly lets Lena's thighs go. Kara has to roll Lena off of her and to the side.

 

"That was awesome, Lee" Kara says after one or two breaths. 

 

"I concur darling." Lena replies with a smirk, "Your turn Princess, what would you like to do now?" Lena asks.

 

Kara answers very quickly. "Page 10!" She declares loudly, while Lena laughs

 

"Sounds amazing sweetheart." She says eyes full of love.

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took all of Lena's extra blankets, sheets, pillows and couch cushions, but a magnificent blanket fort, which has the tv in it is now erected in Lena's living room.

The red lights are back on and a stack of movies is nearby. Kara chose Little Mermaid, Lilo and Stitch, and Frozen. Lena thought she was adorable.

Lena chose Snow White, Tangled and Zootopia. Kara applauded Lena's choices.

They both chose Moana.

 

About 3 movies in and 2 bowls of popcorn down; right after the Snuggly Duckling. Kara pauses the movie.

 

"I want to talk to you............ about some important......uhh...sex things....okay?" Kara asks haltingly.

 

"Of course darling, sex things would you like to discuss?" Lena asks; still looking at the movie, hoping Kara would un-pause it; what can she say she really empathizes with Rapunzel.

 

" I think I.....that is to I haven't tried but.....what I mean is with you I think I would really enjoy it, but if you're not into it that's fine too." Kara rambles trying to get her point out.

 

"Whoa there Princess," Lena says with a gentle hand on Kara's blushing cheek,"Slowly and with complete sentences tell me what you are talking around." 

 

"I uh...I haven't tried any of Earth's 'kinks'", Kara says with finger quotes,"but I am very interested in BDSM." Kara finally manages, " Further more I'd like the chance to Top and Bottom." Kara finishes with a decisive head nod, channeling Kara Zor-El's sexual confidence.

 

"Alright....I'm more than fine with that....why Switch, if I may ask?" Lena inquires with a small smile, _who knew Sunny Danvers, Top and Bottom, good god she's perfect._

 

"Both answers are Supergirl." Kara starts to explain, "She is this perfect being, she can't be greedy or angry or selfish, or ever out of control." Kara lowers her head in shame at the thought of the Red K incident. "I've had to be in constant control of my powers since the day I arrived, until now," Kara smiles at Lena before continuing, "it would be nice to give up that control. As for Topping, I want to be selfish," she states eyes dilating with arousal, " I want to see you under my control, to punish and reward and claim you as mine; because I really enjoyed those feelings under the Red K and I would love to explore them in a safe and consensual manner." Kara smiles, that felt good to get off her chest.

 

"I love this side of you," Lena whispers a lustful smoke in her voice, " Why don't we have a little fun....right now?" 

 

Kara feels her brain short circuit, but nods happily, "Top or bottom?" she asks, _consent is important._

 

Lena smiles, "I'll Top first, then if you're not too worn out,"she smirks," you can top." Lena lays out her deal

 

"Well, what an offer, so tell me how do you want me Daddy?" Kara purrs as they both leave the fort for the bed room.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 Lena was stunned...aroused and stunned. _No going back from that, I wanna hear her scream that._

 

"What I want from you princess is for you to strip, and show me where these glands are that make your ass self lubricate." Lena orders

 

Her princess is happy to shrug of her pj's very quickly. Guiding Lena's hands to the dimples above her ass on her back. Lena kneads the spots gently watching Kara flush and moan.

 

"On the bed Princess, I don't want you falling over" Lena instructs gently.

 

"Thank you Daddy." is Kara's panting response.

 

Lena opens the toy draw and pulls out 2 and the strap on harness, she picks up the 8 inch from earlier but also takes out a 10 inch long, 4 inch wide model.

Climbing on the bed where Kara is laying on her front, grinding down into the mattress. Lena smacks her ass hard, and Kara stops immediately but she sends 4 more smacks to her ass in punishment, Kara is moaning and wrecked already. 

"Who said you could do that huh, well, listen up Princess, when you give me the green light, I am going to ram my cock in your tight ass, hard Princess; no worries though because while my cock is stuffed in your ass, I have this for your needy slutty pussy," Lena says with a smile showing Kara the massive dildo. 

 

Kara breaks " Oh Rao, Daddy yes, fuck my ass and please please wreck my pussy with that giant cock, please Daddy please." she begs.

 

Getting her princess in the best position, leaning on her forearms knees up and spread, Lena begins massaging the glands with one hand, rubbing her cock with her hips in the lube that starts leaking out; while the other rubs the larger dildo against Kara's positively dripping cunt. Kara starts chanting green after about 5 minutes, that's her cue.

 

As smoothly as she can Lena pushes the larger dildo into Kara's pussy, and with a hard thrust buries her cock all the way into Kara's ass. The sounds of pleasure Kara make are not human... _how fitting_.

 

Kara loves this feeling, her ass and pussy being stuffed full, full of Lena, full of her Daddy. She wonders how much bigger Daddy can get and it ratchets up her arousal.

Lena is hitting Kara's inner gland perfectly and that has her cumming quicker than she thought possible and Lena just keeps fucking her right on though it, _Rao I hope this never ends!_

 

It's fast and brutal, and oh so perfect. Kara's practically screaming 'Daddy' and begging as she cums over and over. It might have been minutes or hours who knows, Lena's hips, thighs and arm burn from the furious pace of fucking her ass and pussy. Finally Kara slumps forward taking Lena with her trapping her hand and stilling her hips.

 

Seeing that Kara is almost passing out; Lena gently removes both dildo's and on shaky legs goes to clean them.

 

Once she gets back, a needy Kryptonian pulls her into the bed and snuggles into her, "That was ammmmmmaaazzziiiinnnngggg Lee." Kara praises, obviously still on a post orgasmic high.

 

"Glad you think so baby," Lena says feeling smug, "Next time you can be the Top.", she promises with a smile seeing Kara is just about asleep.

 

"Hmmmm sounds good Lee, will you call me Daddy?" Kara asks sleepily.

 

"Count on it." Lena agrees and snuggles in closer to avoid the wet spot.

 

 

 

 

 


	5. A god's plaything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena learns what it is like for Supergirl to top. 
> 
>    
> I was thinking the suit would look more like (the Earth's Champion) this here  
> https://plastic-pipes.deviantart.com/art/Supergirl-Alternate-Outfits-683418231
> 
> shout out to the artist, I love these costumes so hard.
> 
> No beta so it's all me making mistakes I swear I try to fix them in the preview .  
> And I are not English major....I is (allllmost) Engineer, so for real I will not be following proper English rules all the time, like not ending sentences with prepositions and the like :D deal with it ^_^. 
> 
> Getting Lazy with the Kryptonian so taking some established ones from the AO3 crowd and http://kryptonian.info/doyle/dictionary.html 
> 
> I may implement a bold italic to indicate they are using Kryptonian and I'm "real-time" translating.
> 
> Any whoos here's Kara and Lena getting down and dirty....as they really should.

A few weeks have passed and Lena is practically floating (Kara LITERALLY floats sometimes...showoff) with how happy she is. Lena finally has what everyone talks about. A real loving relationship. A lucky bonus is it's with the world's sexiest super hero. Today however is not one of those happy floaty days. Today she has to deal with her Board of Directors, in a real and most likely unpleasant way.

The board meeting was long and not particularly good, but the end result was the replacement of 3 old, rich, white men getting the boot for three women to take their seats, all with engineering backgrounds. Those me would also be enjoying some time in jail for stealing from the company, HER company.  A glorious win even though she had to play evil Luthor to get it done. 

Weary of dealing with assholes who didn't want to accept that yes she was a woman and also the majority share holder and their boss, Lena left work slightly before six, marking an "early" day for the young CEO.

Upon entering her home Lena can feel something is....off. 

 

"Welcome home, Zrhueiao", Kara says, "I've been waiting for you."

 

Lena then sees Supergirl in her new outfit, designed by Winn, manufactured by L-Corp, Kryptonite resistant, and as bulletproof as the hero. 

Seeing her girlfriend floating casually in her penthouse wearing it ruins her underwear, and lowers her I.Q. a hundred or so points.

Kara lands gently and prowls up to the stunned CEO. 

 

"I know you had a rough day love, so tonight I'm gonna take good care of you, Zrhueiao." Kara husks out into Lena's ear, before pulling Lena in for a hard kiss.

 

Lena melts and plays along, giving Kara her consent, "Yes, Mistress Zor-El, I understand." 

 

Supergirl does not break character, in fact her smile becomes even more lecherous.

 

"Strip and wait for me by the bed darling, I shall join you shortly." Kara instructs and strides away from Lena.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena can feel her arousal dripping down her thighs. The red lights aren't activated so she knows Kara can hear her heart racing and smell how much Lena wants her.

How intoxicating it is to be a god's plaything. 

 

Kara enters still wearing her Supersuit, but the lights are changing, red lamps turning on everywhere. 

 

Kara smirks, "Tonight my love, I decided we shall try out page 88," Kara announces, "You do remember page 88 don't you darling?" 

 

Lena nods, and answers voice rough "Yes, Mistress." 

 

"And you are agreeing to all the parts in page 88?" Kara asks 

 

"An emphatic yes, Supergirl." Lena answers, pupils blown wide in lustful anticipation.

 

"Good," Kara remarks, "Get on the bed, I'll need to adjust the cameras."

Once Lena is situated Kara adjusts the cameras placed around the room. There was no worry that this would or could ever leak, the room itself was a Faraday cage and the files would be protected under dozens of layers of encryption and obfuscation. Kara just loved that Lena was willing to let Kara film this, it would be helpful when Lena was gone on Conferences and business trips.

 

Satisfied with the set up, Kara stalked back over to Lena, enjoying the heady rush of control.

 

"You know what to do my love, no cumming unless I give you permission." Kara reminds Lena gently.

 

"Yes Mistress, I know the rules." Lena replies, slowly her brain a haze of arousal.

 

"Let us begin." Kara says before diving face first into Lena's dripping center. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _"FUCK  I need to cum"_ Lena thinks, her body is craving an orgasm, who knows how long it's really been. It FEELS like forever. Forever that Kara has been fondling her nipples, forever that Kara has been tongue fucking her g-spot, forever that Kara has put that delicious sucking pressure against her sensitive clit. The real miracle is how long she held out.

 

"Oh god! Supergirl, oh please please please! Please let me cum, Mistress, I'll do anything, just let me cum!" Lena begs through moans and sobs.

 

Kara grins against Lena's pussy, please to hear the pleading cries. "You may cum but you know what I want from you." Kara acquiesces but reminds Lena she's not done yet.

 

Lena having finally been given permission lets body relax into Kara's continued ministrations, finally letting herself cum as Kara began tongue fucking her again. The thought of cumming into Supergirl's mouth really does it for Lena.

 

As Lena comes down from that mind blowing orgasms she feels Kara teasing her opening with just one finger, Supergirl is braced over Lena her mouth and chin shiny almost dripping, a huge smirk on her pretty face. 

 

"You know what I want Lena." Kara reminds her yet again.

 

Lena is wrecked, she will give... she wants to give in.

 

"Please Mistress will you fuck me hard, deep and fast with your amazing fingers." Lena asks.

 

"Oh,  ** _Sweetheart_** , I know you can do better than that, try again." Kara demands still teasing with one finger and brushing Lena's clit with her thumb.

 

Groaning with frustration and arousal, Lena caves.

 

"I need you so badly Mistress! I need your fingers in me so badly, please fuck me! Please fuck my slutty pussy! Please Supergirl fuck me so deep. Fuck my pussy it's yours!" Lena begs, fully, her words a jumble but her meaning perfectly clear.

 

Kara is pleased, "As you wish my zrhueiao." Kara whispers in Lena's ears as she works three fingers into Lena

 

Lena gasps and moans as those three fingers fill her up, three to start might have usually been too much but she's so worked up that the added finger is perfect tonight. Lena knows what comes next.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Those three amazing fingers play her body like a well tuned instrument. Kara brings Lena up so high only to back off, again and again.

 

"Oh Lena, you what you have to do, just beg me, just beg a Super, and I'll give you what you need." Kara assures Lena, wiping away the tears of frustration after her third or fourth edged orgasm.

 

The super comment finally tips the scales, Lena can't hold back any longer.

 

"Supergirl will you please , oh god, Mistress will you please fist fuck me! I want you inside me, so deep! Please fuck my cunt with your whole fist and let me cum please!!" Lena sobs out her body strung taught with need.

 

"Oh my, very good _**Darling, so very good,**_ relax baby, I'll give you what you need." Kara says soothingly as she folds her fingers into a point. Even with Lena dripping on to the bed Kara still grabs the bedside lube coats her whole hand and some of her wrist.

 

"Let me know if we need to stop baby, okay, relax and let me in." Kara says with soft strokes to Lena's face, as she works her hand inside.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lena breathes deep through her nose and relaxes everything she can, she feels the pressure and the minute pain as the widest part of Kara's hand works it's way in. The feeling is exquisite the pain and pleasure blending together. Finally Kara is inside her, the fullness feels so good, and the visual, Supergirl over her, only the bottoms of the suit on and her the smile she wears looking down where her wrist meets your Pussy, oh it's so good. Lena arches up into the contact as Kara moves her hand, actually starting to fist fuck her.

 

"Oh god Mistress, I feel so full, it's so good oh please let me cum all over you, let me squeeze you so tight!" Lena begs.

 

"Yes, yes cum for me Lena, I want you to cum for me till you can't anymore." Kara demands as she ups her pace.

 

Lena complies, again and again and again, her fourth orgasm of the night is her breaking point, "Oh fucking christ, RED." Lena begs, shouts, roars. 

 

As quickly and safely as she can Kara extracts her fist, tipping Lena into a fifth smaller orgasm, leaving her a calm puddle.

 

"Are you alright dear." Kara asks softly, now that the play is over and the cameras are off

 

 

"Oh, yes I'm great baby, I just didn't want to pass out, and one more massive orgasm would have done that." Lena explains softly, "Unfortunately, your so good at fucking me silly, i'm now a useless puddle, but in the spirit of fairness, I'm gonna roll over and I want you to grind against my ass till you've cum at least twice darling, then turn off these lights so you can carry me to the shower and then back to bed. I also expect a large breakfast tomorrow, we've earned it."

 

Kara laughs, now that the scene is over Lena is back to being the boss, but she has such good ideas no one can blame Kara for the speed she strips of the rest of the suit in her haste to get to Lena's sexy ass, or how with 5 minutes of grinding her clit against Lena's ass she's cum 3 times and made quite the mess on Lena, who just smiles smugly. After a quick shower, made even quicker with superpowers, the two are snuggled up in bed.

 

Before Lena falls asleep she decides maybe today was a float-y happy day after all

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
